


【卡带】老狗

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 战后if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 战后带土过得并不好，但卡卡西真的很爱他。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【卡带】老狗

**Author's Note:**

> 战后if的平淡往事

卡卡西觉得自己好像偷饲了一条大型禁养犬。  
罪犯被他以保释的名义带出地牢，关在家中已经半年了，正常人半年不出门都会变得精神紧张，更何况宇智波族人的精神更加纤弱。  
所以他决定深夜无人之时，带好友出去散散步。  
说是好友也不准确，带土现在早已没有他印象中的喧闹，更何况他们的友情从诞生到陨落恐怕也就几个小时而已。  
带土现在不太像是人类了，白色的头发，左右不同质感的皮肤，不吃不睡也不会疲劳的身体，以及一副永远忧心忡忡的脸。  
“你想出去吗？”卡卡西问道，带土不明所以地看着他，似乎不太关心自己的处境。  
“你应该是想出去了吧，你都已经半年没离开过这个房间了。”  
“我不知道。”带土已经很久没说过话，声音都变得不再熟练：“怎么都好，我无所谓。”  
他真的很像一条训练得很好的退役工作犬，激情和热量已经消磨殆尽，永远被动地服从。

卡卡西感到责任重大，他必须完全负担起带土的身心健康。活着赎罪的到底是谁早就说不清楚，带土被封印了几乎所有查克拉，不能照顾自己，也不明白需要什么。  
但他还活着，哪怕没有尊严和用处，卡卡西也很满足。  
两人一起走在漆黑的街道上，就像恋人一般散步。他应该主动些，去牵住带土的手，带土一定不会拒绝，他想这样做很久很久了，在带土仅剩下名字和写轮眼的那些年，卡卡西无时无刻不想再碰触那个人一下。  
要是我早些去理解他，要是我多和他说说话，要是我能放下架子……现在还来得及吗？  
“带土。”他还是说了些过界的请求：“可以把手给我吗？”  
“我不会逃的。”  
卡卡西握到了那只没有温度的手，是白绝那半的身体，没关系，这样也很好。他是为我变成这样的。

远处是个公园，这时间早已没有孩子会使用，卡卡西想起他们曾经在此处捉迷藏，抢滑梯，以及接受彼此的拳脚。  
“你有想去的地方吗？还是随便跑跑？要玩秋千吗？”卡卡西问，这样的对话大概不应该出现在两个健全的中年人之间，不过扭曲的事物已经太多，谁也注意不到这点细节罢了。  
带土抬头，想了一会儿：“我想回家。”  
“宇智波的老宅已经拆除了，我可以带你去遗址看看……”  
“回你的家。”带土对他如烟雾地吐出白气：“我们的家。”  
大部分狗都会先一步离主人而走，大约十八年前年前，卡卡西就已经失去了他13岁的小狗，十尾人柱力抽离之后，这里又只剩一条病得快死掉的老狗，无微不至的临终关怀，不知能安慰到谁呢？

END


End file.
